1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the remote tracking of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a selectively deployable tracking device and associated system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A high speed chase, in which a suspect in a vehicle is fleeing from law enforcement, is an all too common and very dangerous occurrence. Many times, the fleeing vehicle is pursued from the air, such as by a helicopter, and from the ground by one or more police cars. However, the pressure of the pursuit often causes the suspect to drive erratically and at a high rate of speed, thereby possibly resulting in injury to innocent bystanders, damage to other vehicles or property, and/or loss of life. Such pursuits are also hazardous to the pursuing law enforcement officers as well as costly, often requiring significant police manpower, equipment, and time. In some instances, the commuting public may be significantly inconvenienced by traffic delays caused by such incidents. Accordingly, certain jurisdictions have enacted regulations for restricting such police chases under certain conditions. However, such a solution has the negative effect of allowing the suspect to escape if conditions exist which cause the police to terminate the chase. Further, instead of pursuing the suspect, other manners of halting the suspect's vehicle have been developed such as, for example, spike strips. However, just like roadblocks, such measures typically require law enforcement to correctly anticipate the direction in which the suspect will flee, and thus may not often be successful in halting the suspect.
In many instances, on the other hand, if the fleeing suspect perceives the ability of escaping without being followed by law enforcement, the suspect may tend to drive normally so as to escape detection, thereby reducing the risk of damage, injury and/or death. Thus, there exists a need for a method, apparatus, and/or system capable of effectively tracking a fleeing suspect in such a manner that the risks and costs of a high speed pursuit are reduced and/or minimized.